The work to be carried out during the next Grant period results from our present observation that ethanol does bind to membranes in such a way as to release irragationally bound water, and concerns: 1. Further measurement and detailed analysis of alcohol binding to membranes by means of microwave absorption spectroscopy; 2. Biophysical studies of alcohol uptake by excitable membranes; 3. Studies as above (1 and 2) on human red cell ghosts obtained from blood of chronic alcoholics before and (at varying times) after withdrawal. Studies will also be done on membranes from animals on alcohol fluid intake for long periods of time. 4. If possible neurophysiological and behavioral studies on animals will be carried out to study correlates of the membrane effects noted. In addition it may be possible to begin work with substitute molecules, in an attempt to block addiction and withdrawal symptoms by a sort of molecular membrane replacement therapy.